Vampire Coven
by DimplezBaby
Summary: it's about vampires interacting with thing's that happen between two world's for example Valhalla is a vampire world and Outworld is a real world that we live in. it also views family drama fantasy adventure. its my own little story and i would love if you guys would read and let me know wat you think bout it.


Vampire Coven (The Tv Series)

Season 1:

Bout 50,00 years old there were Coven's informed many lived for a lifetime, some went off the grid.

But Coven's had grew over the years and had gotten stronger over generation's after generation's.

In the Vampire World there are rules that must be followed in order to survive for many years and many more to come. Many Coven's look up to the vampire's called "The Victor's Coven the most lead strong head coven that been lived over 50,00 decades, not only the victor's lived long they are the most dangerous coven not to be messed with, they would dare if any vampire cross them.

Flash forward to the present time where vampires can be themselves and live the way they wanted to as freely.there's some kids at the lake tree(a spot for vampires ) they all played with each other and they were friendly to each other. A moment where families come together and enjoy each other company ha fun in the Vampire World.

There's two Coven's that the victor's are testing,well let's say they are not exactly enemies with any other Coven's. We have the Carter's coven and the Cole coven they are the most Coven's that like to compete for anything,never let anything stop them. Sounds great for some action alright Carter's v.s. Cole's this should be interesting. (No interference )

That night was a night where vampires had night of fun party vampire style, it was that night we meet two vampire's from two different Coven's there names were James and Lilah they were vampires that never knew each other until that night, lilah was on the dance floor having the time of her life, she is fun,funny,sexy,sweet and full of life but she fights for anything even for family ha that's right she's a female bad ass moving along,here we have james the Vampire guy every girl wanted he's strong, caring, very challenging, fun. James was with his brothers killian and nick from the cole coven they came to have fun for the night in vampire world.

Lilah was with her sister's and bro(she's the baby sis) they all are challenging at each other all the time. So lilah continues dancing on the floor and enjoying herself while james comes to the dance floor to dance the two of them end up dancing towards each other the other vampire girls hated it.

The two continue dancing with each other, they smiled at each other and james asked lilah if "he ever seen her around before". She says "no, you never seen me around here before haha but now you do". James smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He said "what's your name? " lilah said "my name is lilah carter and you are?"James said"my name is james cole, beautiful name lilah". She said "thank you james,your name is handsome. He blushed. She blushed back.

The cole bros was looking for james, they finally found him, james introduces his brothers to lilah, he said "this is my brother killian and my other brother nick". She said "nice to meet you guy's, im lilah". Killian and nick said" nice to meet you lilah, excuse us but can we have james for a minute?"She said"sure he's all urs?" The boys talk and lilah went to find her sister's and brother,they had alot of fun at the party lilah's bro Ryan asked"who is that? " she said"his name is james from the cole coven". He said" oh ok nice i hope we are challenging against them this year". Lilah said"man i guess so ryan haha".

The party was over and all the vampire's went home gahh party was awesome.

The next morning the Carter's coven were getting ready for school (vampire/human school )werewolves goes to schoolwith them also.

The girls was having trouble trying to figure out what outfit to wear until their baby sis lilah helps them. Lilah said"good morning sisters we are going to school this should be fun btw do u girls need help with finding something to wear ?". Alicia said" aww thanks baby sis we love you". Olivia said" lilah I'm glad we have you yay". So the girls get ready and get going to school, Ryan tags along with them.their parents said" my children have a wonderful day in school, we love you all". They wave bye.

Ryan drives to school and the girls goes into the school. Vampires and humans were looking at the Carters coven walkin in the hallway to their lockers. My sister's stay hating that lilah was born with their gma eyes(purple eyes history ) meanwhile other vampires or humans wonder whats wrong with lilah and her siblings, the Carter's coven never pay them no mind.

So the school bell rings and everyone walks to their classes. First class " biology" ughs the class is boring for vampires they know everything about this class,humans are just starting to learn hmm.

The next period "math" lilah walks in the classroom and she see the guy from last night "james". They have classes together wow so lilah was sitting in front of a human while james is sitting next her. James on the other hand he sometimes can't stand humans so it could be difficult for him to sit behind them or beside them, james working on that alot he'll get better at it.

James was lookin at lilah wondering what to say to her. She looks at him and then looks up at the teacher,meanwhile lilah power's start to kick in, she never knew she had them. For the first two minutes the teacher is talking and lilah reached out her hands,she froze time the only one's that are not froze are the vampire's in the classroom. James said"hey, lilah its gunna be ok we are going to figure this out ". Lilah said" ok thanks james ". She smiled at him and put her hands down. When lilah put her hands down everything went back to normal. Some people were lost, or confused about what happen.

The first day lilah power's grows.

Lilah is still in shocked that she used her power in class. Her sisters and bro walked with her to lunch everyone is in line ready for their food and then they sat down. Everyone sits and eats their food, james and his brothers were sitting at a table across from lilah and her siblings. Also there's a new girl in school name Vanessa aka nessa from harper coven.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria all the students were eating,talking,yelling and all the above, their are three big vampires jocks that neva liked their own kind not even humans for that matter. So the jocks was messing with a boy named khleo jones, khleo was such a loner he didnt have friends like everyone around him did, he likes to keep things to him self shy maybe.khleo doesn't really mess with other people at all but when the jocks always starting some trouble.

So lilah said" hey, leave him alone dont you boys have something better to do then pick on a kid". The jocks turned around and looked at lilah and made a move. Lilah warned them before anything went down in the cafeteria that day. Hmm we wonder what happen next.

Lilah and james and his brothers n her siblings and the jocks takes the fight to the woods vampire area code ooo show time.

Lilah " you boys seriously are ready for a fight huh, well im ready show me wat u got ". James looks at lilah. Killian" james stop her before she hurts herself you can't let her fight them alone she cant handle all three of them jocks". Nick" you know killian is right james u gotta save her from them they are a strong force". Lilah listens to the Cole's conversation ughs.

Carter coven steps in trys to take the fight with lilah but james won't let that happen. Lilah "james what are u doing we have to end this or else they might pick on other kids u get that right". James" yes i do but im not letting you fight them alone or with your siblings you need us to and we are going to help".

The fight has just began hmm.

The jocks first makes a move towards lilah, the first jock uses his fire power on her sisters but they dodge it haha go carter coven. Killiannick uses their powerful ability to knock out the other jocks, james lilah still fight the other jock the fight is dangerous but they can deal with it. James uses his power to throw almost anything he wish against the jock while lilah moves things with her mind towards jock, at this moment the vampires are getting tired of fighting but they never give up. The jock runs from james and goes towards lilah throws her into the tree, her sisters n bro screams "lilahhhh get up u can beat this!!" Killian and nick trys to step forward but james tells them " no i got this y'all stay there watch out for the other ones ok" killian and nick understood wat james said. James fights the jock meanwhile lilah is laying on the tree, she finally gets up n runs to the jock n fight him off some more, Vanessa runs in the middle saying" hey you guys dont have to do dis you can let them all go" lilah looks at vanessa and says" no, sorry can't do that out of the way before you get hurt" Vanessa trys to reason with her. Lilah moves nessa out of the way and lilah snaps the jock neck. That was the moment they knew the fight was over.

Lilah walks towards nessa and wakes her up, they chat for a minute. Lilah said "heyy wake up the fight is over sunshine with a lil smile. Nessa wakes up confused but a lil hurt she ask wat happen. Vanessa said "ouch, that hurt why u knocked me out for i was only trying to help keep peace". She looks at lilah. Lilah looks back at vanessa. Lilah said " sorry sunshine well you was in the way soo i had to move you or else u would've got hurt". Nessa said " im glad you did move me out of there haha sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves the right way with a fight breaking out. Im Vanessa harper but you can call me "nessa" from the Harper coven". Lilah said "im lilah Carter from the carter coven finally gets to meet the new girl from school niceee". Nessa ask lilah a question while they were walking through the woods to get to their homes. Vanessa said " lilah you have purple eyes thats very rare you know". Lilah looks at nessa. Lilah said "well you are right bout that, same goes for you too rare with pink eyes haha nessa my eyes comes from my grandmother generation she likes to call it history,maybe one day i will learn bout it". Nessa said " wow i hope u do anyways thxz for helping me out see you around bye". Lilah said "sure sunshine no problem see you around bye".

The girls walked there way to their homes and maybe becoming friends this is good.

Next morning everyone wakes up and gets ready for school its just like any other normal day in school.

James had football practice and soo did his brothers they love playing ever since they was kids. The girls always tried to get james attention but it never worked because he never had any attraction towards them, the girls was always mad at lilah when they see her ughh. Alicia and Olivia looked for lilah they wanted to know if she was gonna go see james at his football practice. The carter sisters thinks lilah crushing on james they can reallii see it in der eyes everytime the two meet up.

Alicia said " lilah hey are you going to james football practice and if you are we are coming too"?. Olivia said" sis you gotta go see him come on we know we sense something from you two". Lilah looks at her sisters and says" ugh umm i dont know i might not go sorrii ". Alicia said " lilah why are u acting like that we know you and james got a thing for each other so what's the deal"?. Olivia said " yea sis is right what's up with you and james huh"?. Lilah said " its nothing its never something btw can y'all stop saying me and him are a item because we are not, and no im not seeing him at his practice ok". Lilah walks off and minds her business. Alicia and Olivia looked at lilah while she walks away sighs hmm lilah looked like she was totally into him that night at the party…

I guess we should stop and give our baby sis some space.

Do lilah and james have trouble in paradise or something is reallii off bout it too hmm can lilah and nessa become friends or will something happen also what ever happened to ryan let's hope hes ok

Until next time get ready for season two!!!!


End file.
